


Sweet Sacrifice

by VirusZeref



Series: BirdFlash NSFW [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, The Flash (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Cutesy, Dick is a incubus but is a fucking sap, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Human Sacrifice, In a way, M/M, Mild Smut, SO MUCH FLUFF, Succubi & Incubi, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11599554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirusZeref/pseuds/VirusZeref
Summary: “...But why? Why me of all people…”.Nightwing hummed and ran his hand through his hair, “You’re...one of a kind Wally, I have been watching you for some time and to me, you’re an amazing human being...I want you. Not just your body but hopefully someday..your heart”.In which Dick is an incubus and he wants Wally.





	Sweet Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> SO, this fic was like created in dare I say...February. It was forgotten (because I'm like that) and I recently decided to finish it so ENJOY.

It was a common thing that happened in Central City. Every full moon, a girl from Central CIty was sent into Gotham, to be a sacrifice for the infamous Wayne family. The Wayne family was not…normal, well to be correct, they were not human.

 

They were incubi, demons of lust. The oldest of the sons loved to terrorize Central City. The citizens didn’t know why was it out of anger or it was just for laughs. However, the incubus didn’t kill anyone but he left destroyed buildings, houses were burned in a blue and white fire, in the shape of a bird. Central City police tried to stop him the first time, but in the end, the police only ended up with minor to major wounds with the crackle of the incubus echoing into the night.

 

Since then, the city had begun giving up their females in hopes that it would please the eldest. They started with the virgins but the girls only have gotten send back, not a scratch or a hair touched on their heads. The officials began ordering married women, teenage girls in the hope of pleasing the incubus. 

 

Every full moon, the women went in their beds, unconscious but alive and without a scratch on them. And each time the incubus (they learned that he goes by Nightwing) would attack the city.

 

The Central City officials and the mayor started to grow worried and anxious, they have just two more weeks before the full moon….

 

Ha, if only they knew what the eldest desired the most.

 

Dick wanted a redhead. But, not any redhead girl, he wasn't like the incubus people have read in books (most in his opinion were inaccurate). Of course, he was human at one point of his life, but he was transformed into a seductive creature of hell. He didn't mind it but...he craved a redhead male..covered in freckles with beautiful green eyes. Gods..the incubus swore those eyes glimmered and sparkled like precious emeralds. There was only one male in the whole of Central City that had those wonderful eyes.

 

Wally West.

 

_______________________________

 

Dick sat on the edge of a building looking over Central City. Two weeks before the full moon and yet the officials still couldn't figure out what person he desired. Funny he thought he made it pretty clear with one of the redhead girl...M'gann was it?

 

He recalled personally delivering the girl to the mayor saying,

 

"Digging the red hair but not the vagina"

 

Nightwing stretched his arms, his blackish-blue bat-like wings spread out and flapped a few times. Well, he could always check on his favorite redhead...

 

It wasn't hard rendering himself invisible and flying over the city, as he has done many times before. He followed the path he always took to his precious redhead's house.

 

Wally West...the one he wanted for himself. Nightwing flew to Wally's window and quietly opened the other male's window, slipping in with such grace. There lay his gorgeous redhead..sleeping, oblivious to the fact that there was a creature of seduction in his room.

 

Wally slept peacefully, his eyelashes fluttering. He lay in a dreamless sleep for most of the night...until unbeknownst to him, Nightwing had slipped into his room. The redhead turned on his back and let out a soft snore. Dick chuckled and moved closer to brush the stray hairs out of the other’s face.

 

So beautiful...so pure…

 

And Wally is his.

 

Just his, no one else’s.

 

Dick climbed on the bed and straddled Wally’s hips purring. The redhead grunted and let out a snore, Dick had to bark out a laugh before rolling his hips onto Wally’s groin.

 

Wally shifted trying to turn over but found he couldn’t. He opened his eyes, blinking looking up at a dark figure with blue eyes staring at him.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Gods, you’re more beautiful than I imagined” Dick cooed grinding himself onto Wally letting out a small whine of pleasure. Wally flushed, the blush dusting his cheeks. His eyes adjusted to the dark room and he gasped.

 

“You?!”

 

Dick smirked trailing a clawed finger on Wally’s clothed chest, “Yes my love?”. He secretly pinched a nipple causing the other male to yelped in surprise

 

“Y-You’re Nightwing..you’re the one who has been terrorizing Central City..why?”

 

Dick purred, his other hand palming his own cock, watching the other male with half-lidded eyes, “I want someone here~”

 

Wally bit his lip, shifting his hips as Dick continued to grind their cocks together. He couldn’t deny that the friction felt amazing..but Dick could have all the beautiful women in the world, hell even in Central City.

 

But why him?

 

“Ngh...the city has been giving you every beautiful girl, but you rejected them...why are you here?”. Wally asked. Dick shuddered and rocked his hips, his and Wally’s groin rubbing against each other. 

 

“F-Fuck...I want you, I need to have you, Wally…” Dick purred kissing Wally’s lips. The incubus shuddered once again, palming the redhead’s member once more. 

 

“I need to leave, but I will see you, my precious Phoenix”.

 

With a fluid backflip, the incubus slipped out of Wally’s room, leaving the speedster hard and wanting and very confused.

 

The incubus...wanted him?

 

Wally shook his head, no that's not true….still.

 

He needed to get rid of this hard-on.

 

_____________________________

 

For the next few days and nights, the redhead hasn’t heard or seen the incubus. Of course, the city didn’t stop the sacrifices, this time his best friend Artemis was one of the “lucky” few. Nightwing had said that he wanted him, now Wally wasn’t sure. 

 

Wait...why did he care?

 

“Baywatch! Pay attention!”.

 

He looked up at Artemis, who had her hands on her hips, “Yes”. The blonde scoffed and sat down next to him.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

Wally coughed, “Nothing is wrong, just...that didn’t Nightwing mention something about red hair though? And I quote: “Digging the hair but not the vagina”. 

 

She opened her mouth to answer when a loud crash was heard from the outside. They both raced outside only to see the mayor and the officials gasping and pointing to one of the rooftops. 

 

Nightwing was sitting on the edge of rooftop, his legs dangling as he looked down casually waving to the humans before. Dick gave them toothy grin watching the mayor and the officials flinch. His eyes glanced over the crowd before his own catch the gaze of a familiar emerald green.

 

“Um...Nightwing!” The mayor spoke using a megaphone. 

 

Wonderful, they think he can't hear.

 

“I can hear you perfectly fine without the use of the megaphone. So tell me, why has all the city gathered here today” Dick said with a seductive tone.

 

“Well...we have three women ready for you-”

 

“Don't want them. I thought I made it clear the last time you gave me a woman”, he growled before leaped down to the ground. The crowd took a step back gasping and Nightwing laughed.

 

“Ha, I'm not going to hurt you all...yet”. He walked through the crowd which parted on both sides. He chuckled and moved forward, swaying his hips as he did. He gestured for two humans to move out of the way of his affections. Dick smiled warmly as he reached Wally, the redhead squirmed in his presence.

 

Gods above, Wally was too fucking cute.

 

“Hello, Wallace~”. He reached out and carcass the redhead’s cheek before pressing a kiss on his lips. He felt Wally shiver before giving him a smirk.

 

“Don’t be afraid of me, love”.

 

Wally scoffed, “I’m not afraid of you”.

 

“You’re too cute, I promise I will never hurt you, darling. I will be seeing you soon, my precious Phoenix”. 

 

With that, he took off into the sky leaving a flustered redhead standing there and a crowd of people gaping at the sky. Everyone then turned to look at Wally, who looked away.

 

Hands grabbed him and dragged him into one of the houses. Wally was set in a plush chair facing Artemis.

 

“You're the one…”.

 

Wally rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, “Yeah…”.

 

“Explain. Now”.

 

The redhead threw up his hands, “I don’t know why he wants me! Maybe he is just attracted to males or something...I don’t know what is so special about me”.

 

A knock on the doorway causes them both to turn to the other person in the room. The mayor coughed and wiped his brow with a handkerchief before speaking.

 

“Wallace West...may I speak with you for a moment. Alone?”. Wally looked at Artemis who squeezed his arm and before walking out.

 

“I will be outside, scream like a girl if you need me”.

 

Wally gaped after her, “I don’t scream like a girl!” The mayor chuckled a bit before sitting down on a couch opposite from Wally.

 

“So...Wallace-”.

 

“My friend earlier questioned me about it and my answer is I don’t know why Nightwing wants me”.

 

“No, that was my second question, my first one was that has Nightwing visited you at any point in the past”.

 

Wally bit the inside of his cheek as he shook his head, he didn’t know why he did but it felt like an intrusion of something.

 

But he didn’t know what.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I’m sure”.

 

The mayor cleared his throat again, “Well, I have informed your parents about this and they have given the okay, now do you-”.

 

“Yes...if it means that Nightwing doesn’t attack Central City”.

 

The mayor was caught off-guard but nodded his head, “Very well then, we will come for you at midnight tonight. Good day, Wallace”.

 

The redhead gave him a grim smile, “Good day”.

 

Lord.

 

Later that night, Wally laid on his bed wide awake. In about three hours his life was going to change.... He and Artemis spent the day reading about the Wayne family and incubi but came up with little information. Nightwing was the oldest of the sons Bruce Wayne had, but besides that information, there was nothing.

 

As for the information about incubi...it seemed inaccurate. Many of the books state that incubi can switch gender if they pleased depending on their human targets. Most incubi target women and due to their biology, feed on the sexual desires or feelings of human beings.

 

“If it says that they target women...then Nightwing must have a preference...redhead males”. Artemis had said. Wally had nudged her with his foot. 

 

The redhead turned on his side, closing his eyes, but something poked his cheek. 

 

“Wally~”.

 

His eyes flew open, green eyes facing sky blue. He felt lips on his own, and he sat up. Nightwing stood before him, before crawling onto his bed, 

 

“Hello, Wally”.

 

“Nightwing...but-”.

 

Dick snorted, “The humans’ way of making big deals out of everything. No use for me”.

 

“...But why? Why me of all people…”.

 

Nightwing hummed and ran his hand through his hair, “You’re...one of a kind Wally, I have been watching you for some time and to me, you’re an amazing human being...I want you. Not just your body but hopefully someday..your heart”.

 

Wally blushed at that confession, “How do I know you’re not just saying that?”. Dick let out a loud laugh, his eyes sparkling.

 

Wow…

 

“Oh my little Phoenix, incubi are one of the few species of demons who cannot lie, or switch the truth. What I said was true”. Nightwing stood, his hand outstretched towards Wally.

 

“Shall we Wally?”.

 

Wally looked at Nightwing’s hand before taking it, “Of course...Nightwing”.

 

Dick smiled and pulled the redhead into his arms, “Please..call me Dick”.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos. and Comment!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
